


Watching You

by CashaMayfield



Series: 25 Fluffy Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Sirius’ point of view, watching is better than reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/profile)[25fluffyfics](http://25fluffyfics.livejournal.com/), prompt 2 - Hobbies. Visit my [fluffy table](http://wildernesstales.livejournal.com/7425.html).
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 12/06/2006

I could sit and watch him read for hours. And I have. He never just read books for studying – he read them for pleasure too, something I never quite understood, but I could watch him read for hours.  
I don’t know what it is, but he looks so good while he’s reading. Maybe it’s the way his hair constantly falls in his eyes as he leans over the pages. I’ll watch him irritably brush it out of his way, then find myself holding my breath until it flops back down again. Or maybe it’s the way the tip of his tongue pokes out of his mouth as he reads.  
I suppose the best reason is that he doesn’t hear anything else while he’s reading. He’s so totally focussed, you can have a conversation with him without him hearing a word. I first told him I loved him while he was reading. Knowing that he wouldn’t hear it gave me the confidence to do it. It was easier the second time. The fact that I’d already said it meant I didn’t worry quite so much.

Remus flopped down on the sofa next to Sirius, stretching out and putting his head in Sirius’ lap.  
“You look awfully serious Padfoot.” He remarked, opening his book. “What were you thinking about?”  
“Books.” Remus shook his head and began reading, the very tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth. A slight breeze drifted in through the window, ruffling their hair. Remus made an irritated noise as his fringe fell over his eyes. Sirius just smile and swept it back for him.  
“I love watching you read Moony.”  
“I know…” Remus smiled and turned the page.


End file.
